Because You Are So Beautiful
by Madame Hatter
Summary: The story of Boq. What if there was a hidden romance between Boq and Nessarose? The story that reveals all. Incomplete, for now.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: Characters, events, and lines belong to either the musical _Wicked_ or Gregory Maguire's The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West.  
**

**  
**

**Chapter One**

She was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

Her hair was of golden locks that rained down her shoulders, her gentle features of such kind goodness radiated like the sun, and her hazel eyes reflected a different color at different angles.

The way her name sounded. _Ga_linda.

"Are we going to eat or are you going to continue gaping?" asked Avaric.

Boq turned his head and saw his athletic friend waiting impatiently, He raised an eyebrow and tapped his foot against the pavement.

"Give me one more gape," said Boq as Galinda tossed her hair back coyly. She giggled. Boq sighed dreamily.

"Okay that's enough buddy," said Avaric pushing him along. He stumbled forward, but caught himself before any major damage.

They walked across the path and onto the emerald green grass where they settled under a great oak tree. They placed their trays on the ground, but Boq couldn't stop thinking about the blonde beauty. She was so... so...

"She's so gorgeous," he thought aloud.

"I know, I know," said Avaric carelessly. "Boq, stay on ground will you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You're cruising on cloud nine," he said plainly. Boq smiled, shaking his head.

A group of Shiz students from the glee club started to sing not too far away, their harmony and notes floating in the air effortlessly. Avaric began to get annoyed, but Boq didn't mind it much. He actually thought it was kind of nice. They were in the middle of "_When grey and sere our hair hath turned..._" when Avaric picked up an apple and launched it toward them. A few screams were heard seconds later.

"Some people are trying to eat, you know!" yelled Avaric.

"You're an asshole, you know that, right?" asked Boq.

He shrugged and continued with his lunch. "So why don't you just ask her out?"

"What?" questioned Boq eagerly. "To the Ozdust Ballroom? Is she going?"

"She will if you ask her," he answered.

"I knew there was a catch," said Boq frowning. He knew in the back of his head that no decent-looking girl would say yes to him. He never really had much luck with the females, but he decided that this was just the way it was. He rested on his elbow and closed his eyes for a few minutes. He liked the way that felt. It had been a while since he got a full night's sleep. It was a shame too. He had plenty of dreams when he slept pleasantly. Dreams of Galinda. He convinced himself that someone like Galinda Upperland of the Upperuplands would never be interested in someone like him- nothing, but a poor munchkin from Munchkinland.

"So what are you going to do with Miss Galinda once you get your hands on her?" asked Avaric curiously.

"Oh, I'm not sure," he said meekly. Actually he had it all planned out. Mapped out every detail from the moment he saw her. "Small home cooked dinner, maybe an evening show, carriage ride along the river."

"Ooh, kinky," said Avaric sarcastically.

"I'm not going to have S-E-X with her on the first date," said Boq.

"For the last time, you don't have to spell it out- they're not going to haul you away for that. Boq, you act as if it's a crime."

"It can be!"

"Then you've acquainted yourself with a fugitive."

"Avaric," said Boq slightly turning red. "Can you stop thinking with your... your... _jewels _for once?"

Avaric raised his eyebrows and smirked. "I can't help it." He leaned back against the bark. "It's habit."

"It's because his jewels are bigger than his brain," said a voice. Crope and Tibbett propped down beside them. They were sneaky that way. Avaric leaned forward to protest. He began to speak, stopped, and leaned back again.

"Actually they are," he stated.

"No doubt about it," said Boq bitterly.

"Are you calling me stupid?" demanded Avaric.

"No- just very horny," claimed Crope. Boq rolled his eyes. This was a great way to kill the mood, he thought sadly. He couldn't think of his Galinda in such an improper way. Not his Galinda. He couldn't think of her that way. Not that way.

"Why are you guys late?" Boq asked Tibbett and Crope, hoping to change subjects.

"Our usual lurking and snooping," said Tibbett.

"Searching and trooping," added Crope.

"Burping and pooping," said Tibbett. So much for changing subjects, thought Boq.

"Find out anything?" asked Avaric casually. Boq cracked open a book. Tibbett and Crope were fun to listen to because of their cracks, but they could go on forever. These times were probably best used to catch up on homework. One time Avaric told Boq he snored through their whole spiel and when he woke up, they were still gabbing like he had been awake all along. The two newsmongers could care less if they listened. Just as long as they got to tell their story.

"Actually, we were checking out that weird colored girl," said Crope taking a gulp of his bottled cider.

"Sweet oz, _why_?" complained Avaric. "She's so disgustifying."

"You just don't like her because she'd be the first one you wouldn't be able to control," said Tibbett nonchalantly.

"And then there's her skin color," said Avaric irritably.

"Yes she does have earthy tones," said Tibbett thoughtfully.

"I wonder what her mother drank to birth such an ugly child," sniggered Avaric.

Boq closed his book loudly. He never liked it when they sneered about others. It was so disgraceful, and he didn't like the fact that society was being judged so much on their appearances. They could be deceiving after all. Boq sighed. It was the reason why he didn't want to ask Galinda out. He was afraid she's strike him down. He would do anything to make her smile.

"Didn't she have a sister?" asked Boq, changing subjects yet again.

"Oh yes, the Pale-Colored One," said Crope.

"She's actually not bad-looking," said Avaric.

"She's just in that wheelchair," pointed out Crope.

"Dear Lurline, isn't anybody right-looking in their family?" commented Tibbett in a facetious tone.

For some reason steering in a different direction wasn't working, Boq realized. He could have mentioned something about muffins and they would be able to veer into their cynical topics again. He wasn't quite some why he hung around them much. Maybe because they would always make him laugh when he was stressing over things like midterms. He admitted to himself that he'd rather spend his time with Crope and Tibbett than Avaric on any given day. Avaric wasn't all bad. He was just too much for him.

"Boq?" a hand waved in front of his glazed eyes. He blinked a few times and focused his vision. He just noticed that he had drifted away for a moment. The guys were just staring at him, grinning. Oh no, thought Boq.

"What?" he asked timidly.

"Are you okay? You didn't answer for a while," said Tibbett.

"I was just thinking," he explained.

"Oh, about _Galinda_," cooed Crope.

"No," said Boq and although he was telling the truth, his cheeks still turned warm.

'Yes you were, our little wittle Boq," teased Crope.

"Why do you have it in for her anyway?" asked Avaric. "She's not perfect."

Boq almost dropped his jaw. What? thought Boq. "You can't be serious."

"She's not," said Avaric. "First of all, she's arrogant-"

"Self-confident," corrected Boq. "With elegant grace, I might add."

"She's annoyingly nosy, and always prying into someone's business."

"Helpful because she has a good heart."

"She's unbelievably short-"

"-enough for me!" Boq finished. Avaric grinned. He placed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.

"Green girl at ten o' clock!" said Tibbett in a low voice.

Boq turned his head, but didn't see anyone of a odd tinted color. All he saw were normal looking kids, eating lunch, racing around the tables, chatting away in a...

"I said ten o' clock Boq, not 4:30!" hissed Tibbett. Boq turned the other way, and saw a long haired girl with grass colored skin pushing her sister along the artificially arranged meadow. They were struggling a bit because they couldn't seem to get across.

"Nessa, can't we just walk along the path?" asked the green girl.

"But it's so nice along the meadow." her sister said cheerfully.

"They look like fools," insulted Avaric.

"They look like two girls trying to get through the meadow with a wheelchair to me," said Crope.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious," said Avaric.

"It's what I do best," said Crope. "Quit staring, they'll see."

"Too late," said Boq biting his lip. Apparently, the two sisters had caught a piece of their conversation, and was heading their way. Boq began to feel a knot in his stomach and his nerved began to jitter. He could only imagine what Avaric would say to them. They approached discreetly.

"And how can we gentlemen aid such a lovely pair of beauty?" said Tibbett standing and bowing in a refine manner. Nicely done big shot, thought Boq bitterly. He knew he was faking it.

"First of all, I don't want to be here-" started the green girl, but was interrupted.

"Likewise," muttered Avaric. Boq put his head down.

"But," pressed the Green One, "my sister wanted to meet you, although I don't know exactly why."

"How utterly sweet," commented Crope with odd gaiety.

The girl in the wheelchair laughed. "You two are in my poetry class." She pointed at Crope and Tibbett. _"There once was a man from the Vinkus..."_

"She remembers!" Crope and Tibbett exclaimed. Crope jumped up and kissed her hand. "Who would you be m'lady?"

"Nessarose," she said blushing. Boq rubbed the back of his head. At this point, he wasn't sure what to say.

"Nessarose, like a sweet scented red rose," recited Tibbett.

"And this is Elphaba," introduced Nessarose.

"Elphaba, like a _phaba_-lously healthy strand of string beans," said Crope poetically.

Boq pressed his lips together as everyone laughed. This was so embarrassing. He looked at Elphaba and to his surprise, she cracked a smile. He pondered for a moment. She probably wasn't as bad as everyone made it out to seem.

"Well... we really... must be going," grunted Elphaba as she started to force the wheelchair along the grass.

"Why in such a hurry?" asked Crope.

"Crope, let them leave," said Avaric in a fake innocent tone. "We wouldn't want to keep them from anything important."

Elphaba paused and gave him a glowering look. Her eyes seem to burn like fire because Avaric didn't say anything afterwards. He merely shifted in his position and looked away with a sort of disappointed look. Boq actually felt good about that and smiled a bit. Finally someone standing up to Avaric. It was an awkward moment after that because once they left, subjects changed. Usually, Tibbett ad Crope would have something to scoff at Avaric about, but this time was different. This time Tibbett and Crope couldn't say anything bad because they actually enjoyed their company.

"Hey," Tibbett spoke up, "did you hear about that Ferguson fellow?"

"You dope, his name is Fiyero," said Crope.

"Right. Some wealthy fellow from a high-classed family. He's got all of Shiz eating out of his hands. Everyone loves him and you know... he's got my attention too!"

"Why?" asked Boq interested.

Tibbett leaned forward. "He's been kicked out of eight schools. Eight! All for different reasons."

"I love him too!" proclaimed Crope. "All hail his Royal Fiyero!"

"And you know what Boq?" inquired Tibbett.

"What?" he asked.

"He's been claiming his territory on your eye candy."


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**  
**

Whew. Somehow he had gotten away from Avaric. He was beginning to go off about one of his sensual tangents, and Boq just wanted to get away. He rushed down the marble halls as quickly as possible, hoping that Avaric wouldn't be able to catch up to him. It was almost luck that gave him a chance to get away. Avaric began to talk about the new ladies at the Philosophy Club when someone yelled, "Hey doofus!" and the idiot actually looked. Then Boq ducked down and ran as fast as he could. Thankfully he lost him.

He entered Dr. Dillamond's class, which was nearly full. Their chatters echoed around the room, and his thoughts were nearly drowned out. He must have been a little late, although the final bell hadn't rung yet. Boq scanned for an empty seat. He couldn't find one.

Damn, he thought. A little embarrassed, he started to walk down to Dillamond, a tall, gray Goat wearing a smart powdered yellow suit with square shaped glasses. Although he was an Animal, he was quite intelligent, and Boq admired him much. But, sweet Oz, it was humiliating going up to the teacher in front of a room full of people to say that he couldn't find a seat.

"Oh little munchkin boy! Woo-hoo, over here!"

Boq looked up. His dear Galinda was waving her little hand toward him. He smiled widely. She was wearing an orange dress that went slightly passed her knees, and her hair were in giant curls. She glowed beautifully.

"There's an empty seat next to me good sir! I'd be oh so happy to give it to you," she said with a showy tune.

Boq's heart leaped. He grinned from ear to ear and was just joyous to know that she had noticed him. Finally, he thought desperately, I'll be sitting next to the girl I've dreaming of for years. He raced to the seat, and sat down next to her. She flashed him one of her winning smiles.

"Thank you very much Miss Galinda," Boq stuttered nervously.

"Oh the pleasure is all yours," she said. She looked at him for a moment. This time her eyes sparkled blue. "Oh! How rude of me! I know you. You're Master Bick."

"Actually it's Boq," he said softly.

"Oh it is so nice to meet you," she said sticking her little hand out. His heart melted. Boq took it gently and laid a soft kiss upon her smooth skin. She giggled. "That tickled."

"Umm… Miss Galinda," started Boq, but Dr. Dillamond interrupted.

"Oh you mustn't speak now Master Bark, the Goat is lecturing," she whispered quickly.

He sighed and tried to listen to the lecture. But he couldn't. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Every time she spoke, it was like music to his ears. Every curve about her was perfectly sculpted into a beautiful masterpiece. Boq couldn't pay attention. Elphaba and Galinda went back and forth, but of who knows what. He kept himself preoccupied by writing Galinda's name a thousand times in his notebook.

"Who wrote this!" boomed Dillamond's voice.

Boq shut his book suddenly. He looked up and heard Elphaba gasp. On the black board were huge red letters that spelt "ANIMALS SHOULD BE SEEN NOT HEARD." He stared, shocked. What kind of maniac would do such a thing? he thought. Dillamond was one of the greatest minds at Shiz. He couldn't believe someone wanted to get rid of him.

"This is unbelievable," he screeched. "This is a violation- a…" he paused and looked up at the class. "I'm sorry class, I need some time to myself." And he left.

Boq didn't understand it much. Sure, he knew about animal rights, and had developed theories of his own. But, he couldn't believe that it would be happening in his own school. He didn't want to believe in it. All he wanted to worry about was how many kids Galinda would want. He wanted ten.

"This is distasteful!" squeaked Galinda standing up. "Sheer immaturity! Utter badness!" She glided from her desk, addressing the whole class at this act of treason. Many were caught up in her speech, admiring her oral (and physical) features. Elphaba slumped her head down in embarrassment. Boq smiled at her, his little buttercup in the spotlight of class.

"Because I am so good…" she continued tartly yet sweetly, "I will show my appreciation for Dr. Dillamond by cleaning off the blackboard myself." She raised her hands toward the board.

Elphaba spoke up. "It's drawn in blood."

"Eek!" Galinda backed away. She stared at the board, and her jaw nearly crashed to the floor. "Haven't you people ever heard of chalk?"

"Miss Galinda will you please take your seat?" Madame Morrible just walked in, her usual glare upon her, her chin held in the air, and her eyes always looking down. Galinda took her seat beside Boq, though somewhat scandalously.

"While Dr. Dillamond attends to other engagements," she said, obviously choosing her words carefully, "you will all be in the library, working silently until the final bell. I would expect no commotion about these circumstances… it will be settled soon. You will be in pairs."

Boq noticed Elphaba and Galinda looked at each other. Galinda made a face, turned to him, and smiled weakly.

"Would… you like to… be my partner?" she choked.

"Sure!" said Boq enthusiastically. Galinda grinned reluctantly.

"Galinda would you like to be my partner?" a few girls asked.

"Sorry girls, I'm taken my Master Beak," she said cutely. Boq's heart flew.

* * *

"I hope you can get that stain out," said Galinda, as they walked out of the library when the bell had rung. "It's such a bother to get out ink stains. Of course, my servants take care of them- they do wonders!"

"Oh it's quite all right Miss Galinda," said Boq. He wasn't really upset- how could he be? It wasn't totally her fault. He was bending under the table to retrieve her quill when she accidentally knocked over the bottle of ink. It spilled over to his collar, and now he had this messy black blot near his neck.

"Oh there's that Fiyero boy," said Galinda. She pointed over to a good-looking boy with dirty blonde hair, rugged facial features, and blue diamonds across his neck. "He's so handsome."

Boq made a face out of spite as Galinda wandered over to Fiyero. Boq frowned. She could very well have him if she wanted. He knew that he was no competition, but just once, he'd like to get a chance to sweep her off her feet.

"He's some prince isn't he?"

Boq looked beside him. Elphaba was standing there observing the couple that was engaged in their own conversation.

"He's okay," sputtered Boq.

"He wouldn't be so unattractive if he showed off a little less. He's kind of snooty, if you know what I mean."

Boq was taken back. "You think so?"

Elphaba shrugged. "Doesn't matter what I think. You're the one with the crush." And with that, she left. Boq followed her with his eyes until she disappeared in the crowd. She was definitely an interesting character. His eyes shifted to Galinda as she finished flirting with the blue diamond boy. A few of her friends were standing nearby, and they soon formed a giddy crowd.

"Galinda, are you doing to the ball with him?" asked Pfanee in astonishment.

"Why yes, that doll," she said. "We're a match made in Heaven."

Boq couldn't stand it. He had to take his chance before it was too late.

"Uh… Miss… Miss Galinda?" he approached her apprehensively. She looked at him kind of shocked, then gestured to her friends, "You girls go on, while I take care of this kind sir. Go on." Her friends scattered forth, and she smiled. Boq sighed, relieved that they were alone.

"I…" Boq started, but suddenly felt a frog in his throat. "I couldn't help notice that you're going to the Ozdust dance, and I only hope that…well that you would save once dance for me? I'll be waiting… all night."

"Oh how generous of you," said Galinda slowly. "And I assure you that kind generosity will always be repaid. I would take upon your act, but… but… Oh tragic, I can't keep it any longer!"

"What is it Miss Galinda?" asked Boq, worriedly.

"Oh well," she said kind of sadly. "I just don't know if I could take upon your… offer. You see that tragically beautiful girl over there? She's the pretty one over there at noon… noon, good sir, not 6:45… the one in the chair. Well she is one of my dear, dear friends and it would hurt me so if she didn't have a date for the dance. If only there was someone with such a generous soul, I know that he would forever be in my heart."

"Well maybe I can ask her to the dance," said Boq thoughtfully.

"Oh Bick really? You would do that for me?" She batted her eyelashes.

"I would do anything for you Miss Galinda."

Suddenly, the bell rang for the next period. The tiny blonde waved her little fingers at him, and then blew him a kiss. Boq sighed happily before realizing that he was going to be late for class. He turned around, and saw Nessarose around the corner. He had just remembered that their classes were right next to each other's. Dashing to her, he quickly dusted himself off, trying to look passable for her. Damn ink stain, he thought.

"Good afternoon Miss Nessarose," said Boq kindly.

Nessarose turned her head and looked up. "Good afternoon." She paused, unsure if she recognized him. "Oh… oh, you were with Tibbett and Crope yesterday at lunch… I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Master Boq of Munchkinland," he said, taking her hand.

She chuckled. "I'm pleased to meet you."

"Would you mind if…" Boq suddenly became nervous. Was he doing the right thing?

"Would I mind if…?" repeated Nessarose curiously.

"Would you mind if… I walk you to class?" said Boq. "I mean that is, if I push you to class? No, well, I don't mean it to sound-"

"You walk, I'll roll… walk and roll! Haha, get it?" she laughed. Boq smiled warily and was satisfied to know that Nessarose had a good sense of humor. Still, he couldn't help but feel guilty about asking her out. He didn't like her in that fashion after all, and he was only doing it for his Galinda. His Galinda…

"It's very nice of you to walk me to class with me," she commented.

"Oh I don't mind it at all," he said. "I think you're a girl of class. You seem to have that…essence about you."

She touched her cheeks. "Thank you, but stop. You're making me flush."

He was going to reply "okay" but thought it improper to do so. They talked lightly about things; Nessarose told him things about Elphaba most people falsely believed, and Boq made her laugh with Tibbett and Crope's adventures. When they came within reach of their rooms, Nessarose thanked him for his company.

"Miss Nessarose, I would like to ask you something," he faltered.

"Yes?" she said. Boq kneeled down in front of her, and laid his hand on hers. She stared. "You're not going to propose are you?"

"And why not?" he said good-humoredly. "We've known each other for nearly three minutes." She laughed and that took some pressure off him. He continued. "I was wondering if you would mind accompanying me to the Ozdust dance?"

She looked at him intently, her eyes glistening a nice shadow of green. She smiled, but it slowly faded. "I'm afraid not," she answered.

"What?" Boq was confused.

"I can't go to the dance with you. I'm sorry," she turned her wheelchair to leave, but he stopped her.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I just don't think dances are for me," she said quite boldly.

"After I spent the best three minutes of my life with you?" he said. She stared, and then laughed.

"I don't think it'll work out between us," she said placing her hand on his cheek. "Not under these conditions."

"You're wrong," he said, holding her hand on his face. "I can prove it to you."

She let go of his face. "I don't think so. It was great meeting you, Master Boq. Tell Tibbett and Crope that there is no rhyme for purple. I'd hate to break it to them myself."

Boq panicked. He knew that if he didn't ask her then his Galinda would be frowning all night. And he was getting tired of being kicked to the curb, rejected by all these girls for so long. He didn't have luck with them, but he'd expect this trend to stop by now.

"Wait… Miss Nessarose," said Boq. She turned. "Would you at least keep me company at lunch tomorrow?"

She gave him a look. "Wouldn't your friends miss you?"

"They wouldn't even notice," said Boq truthfully.

She thought for a moment. "Okay. That doesn't sound too bad."

"Thank you," said Boq kissing her hand. She stroked his face. Then she took a tan colored silken scarp from her book bag, and wrapped t around his neckline, covering the hideous stain from the ink. She observed him for a moment, and went to class.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**  
**

"You _what_?"

Boq fixed his dark gray porkpie hat upon his head, and straightened out his shirt. He was also wearing a dress coat, hoping that it would enthuse her enough to say yes to him. As a final touch, he tied the scarf into a nice ribbon around his neck. He looked presentable enough.

"I can't believe you," said Avaric.

"If you're going to keep acting like this, I'm going to throw you out of my room," said Boq.

"It's my room too," said Avaric.

"That gives you no right to be here!"

Avaric moaned. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Two days ago you said she wasn't bad looking," pointed out Boq.

"She's not," he whined. "But she'll bring _her_."

Boq looked at him and approached him. "You're not invited... and I don't think she is either." He walked passed him to get some money out of his drawers

"Ohh, so it's a date," mocked Avaric.

"No... no..." said Boq. He slipped the coins in his pocket. "It's a lunch date... very different from a dinner date..."

"Knock, knock," said Tibbett walking in. Crope wasn't with him. He hopped on Boq's bed. "Crope got detention... for something he didn't do!"

"And you didn't?" asked Boq.

"I know, someone should complain... especially because it was for something I did. Ah well, the tables will turn eventually," said Tibbett. "Anyway, what's going on? I've never seen you so fancied up."

"He's going on a lunch date," said Avaric, "which is apparently very different from a dinner date."

"Of course it is," said Tibbett. "Dinner dates are sexy and lunch dates are not."

Boq took one more look at himself in the mirror and fixed his cuffs near his wrist. I guess this will have to do, thought Boq. He looked decent, but he was no Fiyero. But he did admit... with the silken scarf, he looked quite posh.

"Hey Boq, can we drop in?" asked Tibbett.

Boq turned to them quickly. "Do not drop in."

"Whoa Boq, I was just asking..."

"I didn't mean to be harsh," said Boq in sorrow. "I just don't want to mess this up. Let me do this right."

"That's some task," said Tibbett.

"I know, that's why I don't want any interruptions."

"Okay Boq, if it means that much to you, we don't drop in."

"Thanks. Wish me luck," said Boq leaving the dorm.

"You won't need it."

* * *

"You look very handsome," complimented Nessarose as they strolled down the small uptown just out of Shiz.

"It's the scarf isn't it?" he said.

She laughed. "No... it's you." Boq smiled and turned to a small restaurant called A SHORT WAY FROM HOME. He opened the door and bells rung from above.

"This is our stop," said Boq pushing the door open for her. She entered and he followed behind her. The owner recognized Boq, and gave him a wink. He then led Nessarose and Boq to their reserved seats, passing them two cute menus. They sat in a table for two cozily placed near a window looking over the lovely streets. Once they got comfortable, Nessa asked if he came here often.

"When I get the chance," he replied. "It reminds me of home. They serve the best food here, all Munchkinland recipes. And it feels as if mom made them."

"Hmm... It has a friendly atmosphere here," she said.

"Well we are nothing but humble Munchkins," said Boq grinning. She took a sip of honey flavored tea, and the glass twinkled in her eyes. Boq looked at her for a moment. He liked the way her eyes looked when she smiled. She caught his stare, and looked down bashfully. He brought his face to the right, being bashful himself, and saw a cart full of violets outside the huge glassed window. They reminded him of Galinda. His sweet Galinda. He pushed himself away from the table, leaned toward Nessarose from across, and rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"I... I'll be right back," he said less reassuringly than she would hope. He walked passed her and headed to the exit. He looked over his shoulder and saw her back towards him, her milk chocolate hair hanging from her wheelchair. For a split second, he felt remorse for leaving her.

As he walked along the sidewalk, he made sure to hide himself behind his hat so she wouldn't see him through the window. He tipped his hat to the side and almost lost track of where he was heading to until a cloaked woman crouched up beside him. She hid behind her cloak and he saw nothing but her long crooked nose and desperate, red eyes.

"Sir, have a violet to bring a smile upon someone's face," she croaked.

"Umm..." Boq stepped back a bit. She _was_ creepy.

"I assure you, this violet, bloomed to its fullest, will have any lovely lady yearn for you."

"I'm not sure about that," said Boq, "but I was going to buy one from you anyway." He took out a silver coin and paid the strange lady. She gave him a violet rich in color, but the tint slowly fading to a pure white at the tips. The stem was not too long, and the petals curled slightly. Boq thought it would match her perfectly for today she was wearing a lilac colored sun dress that blended with her cream colored skin nicely. He thanked her for the flower and headed back to the little boutique. He stopped for a minute before returning to their table, fixed up his hat again, and tugged on his coat. Here goes nothing, he thought.

He approached from behind and presented the flower above and over her head, and in front of her eyes. "A rose never lasts as sweet as a violet."

She accepted the flower and smiled. "Yes it does."

"Work with me here," he said laughing, and taking his seat. She returned her gratitude by humoring him. "You should be in my poetry class."

"Hmm... I don't think I would be able to stand any more of Tibbett and Crope. Especially if they're trying to find a rhyme for tart."

"They're really funny," she said.

"They are. They always make me laugh. You can't have one without the other though... they're like mangos and cinnamon."

Nessarose pulled a face with her tongue sticking out as to have gagged. Boq smiled. He thought it was cute. Moments later, the waiter came into the scene.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked.

"Yes..." Boq looked at Nessarose, waiting for a signal.

"I'll have whatever you're having," she said sweetly.

"We'll each have the Swan's Special with a glass of sweet mango water."

"No cinnamon in mine, please," said Nessa jokingly. The waiter looked at her awkwardly, but Boq laughed. Then the waiter asked if there would be anything else, and Boq said that it would be all. Nessa unfolded her napkin and blanketed her lap with it. Boq noticed that she started to avoid eye contact.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

She looked up hesitantly. She bit her lip. "Are we really having swan?" Boq laughed and replied, "That's just the name. Its really baked chicken slathered with thick, white sauce and seasonings... why are you a vegetarian?"

She shook her head slowly. "Not really. My sister, however, she's a different story. She hates the fact the Animals are beings demoralized into nothing but second rate creatures, and more and more are being turned into animals."

"She was probably upset about the Dillamond thing yesterday. I don't blame her. That whole episode could turn any straight-minded person off of eating meat. Ha... what she would say if she saw us having real swan."

"She doesn't know I'm here," she said quietly. Boq looked at her.

"Should I be afraid?" he asked.

"Don't be. It would have been a nut house if I had told her about this date."

"It's not a real date," he reminded.

"Oh of course not, I wouldn't think of it," she agreed.

Boq fiddled with his fork. "So will you go to the dance with me?"

Her eyes twinkled. "No. I'm afraid not." Strike two. He had one more chance. The odd silence was broken when the food arrived. The aroma smelt delightful. Boq sliced the tender white meat lathered in a river of sauce, and savored its soft, warm-flavor. He then took a sip of his mango drink, and checked on Nessa.

"It's so delicious," she said licking her lips.

"I'm glad you like it. Try the mango drink.. you like it? Good. Here, have some cinnamon..."

"No Boq, don't!" she protested laughing. It was too late. Boq playfully grabbed the cinnamon shaker and started for her glass. She tried to stop him by holding his wrists, but it was too much fun.

"Boq is this anyway to behave in a restaurant?" Suddenly, her drink toppled over. It poured on her dress and she let out a small shriek. Boq quickly reacted.

"Gee, I'm sorry Nessa, I didn't mean to-"

"It's all right," she said. She removed the napkin off her lap, which thankfully soaked all the juice off the waist of her dress. However, spots of spilt juice left a stain on the fabric of her bosom.

"Here," said Boq handing her his napkin. She took it and dabbed the spots on her dress. Then she started to laugh. Thank Lurline, she had a good sense of humor. He stood up and slipped off his coat. Gently, he placed it over her shoulders, trying not to get anything caught in the wheelchair. She slid her arms through, and wrapped herself in it.

"It's warm," she said softly. Boq took his seat.

"I'm really sorry about that," he said.

"Don't worry about it," she said. To Boq's relief, they continued their lunch quite peacefully, despite their little accident. After a while, Nessarose brought up an uncomfortable topic.

"So why did you want to ask me to the dance?" she asked.

Boq looked down, not knowing if he should tell her the truth. He had lied enough to her and was sick of deceiving her with lies. She was so sweet to him, and he just wanted to be friends. But, then again, he also wanted Galinda.

"Actually," he said carefully, "Miss Galinda brought me to you. She thought we would be the cutest couple at the dance." Not her exact words, but close enough.

"Sounds like Galinda," she beamed. "She's so good."

A tapping came nearby. Boq looked out the window. Nothing. Suddenly, Boq's jaw dropped. Tibbett and Crope's face were pressed upon the glass in a distorted way, their skin imprinting gross and corpulent marks.

"Oh no," he breathed. "Excuse me for one minute." He rushed outside, hoping that the two dumbbells wouldn't be distracting enough to get Nessa's attention. He stomped over to them and pulled them both away by their collars.

"I told you not to drop in," said Boq.

"Avaric said it was okay!" said Tibbett struggling through his grip.

"You were there when I said it!" exclaimed Boq.

"Boq, you can't expect me to remember these things!"

"You were the one who promised!"

"I don't remember!"

Boq let them go and tried to track his calmness. "Would you guys just please leave before she notices anything?"

"You didn't tell us it was with Nessarose."

"Yeah, why weren't we invited to your date?" asked Crope.

"It's a lunch date," told Tibbett.

"Oh, well that's different...so un-sexy."

"Come on, let us drop in," pleaded Tibbett. "It'll be great. We won't do anything to embarrass you. She loves us!"

Boq groaned and gave in. "Fine, but behave, will ya?" He ushered the two in and they walked in as if they were high fashioned, wealthy classed, summerhouse-owning businessmen. Boq rolled his eyes and pushed them along.

"Look who decided to drop by," said Boq insincerely.

"Tibbett! Crope! So nice to see you," said Nessarose gleefully.

"It's grand to see you," said Crope leaning down to kiss her on the hand. Tibbett and Boq grabbed two other chairs, but before placing them beside their table, Tibbett whispered, "You lent her your coat? Sounds like a dinner date in disguise." Boq didn't respond and soon they took their seats.

"So is everything going along well so far?" asked Tibbett.

"Mm-hm. The food's superb, the service is great, and Boq's been just marvelous company."

"That's nice...," said Crope.

"So when are you going to have S-E-X with him?" asked Tibbett.

Boq choked on his food. He gawked at him.

"Yes do tell," said Crope.

"S-sex?" she stuttered.

"Oh you mustn't utter the word, Boq prefers it spelt," said Crope.

"This isn't happening," said Boq putting his hand on his forehead.

"Boq?" said Nessa nervously. You're making her uneasy, you idiots, he thought angrily. He stood up immediately and started to push Nessa toward the exit.

"Hey what are you doing?" called Crope. "Bring her back!"

"Goodbye you guys," Boq said.

"Give her back," said Tibbett. "It's not fair, you can simply wheel her away! You're not giving her the upper hand! She has a mind too you know!"

"Yeah, what if she doesn't like being pushed around by the likes of you?"

"Actually, it isn't so bad being pushed around," said Nessa in a low enough voice so only Boq would hear. He smiled. He liked the fact that she would come up with the wheelchair jokes before anyone else, and that she enjoyed them too. They strode far enough from the restaurant so only the whispers of the wind were heard. They stopped before crossing the pathway to Shiz. Boq kneeled beside her.

"So will you go to the dance with me?"

She looked at him unwillingly, then smiled. "Yes." Boq sighed, then beamed. "But I must warn you, Boq... I can get a bit...obsessive."

Boq thought of Galinda. "So can I."


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

"You left us with the check!"

Boq laughed, realizing that he had left Tibbett and Crope that afternoon without paying for their lunch, and so Crope and Tibbett had to dig out of their pockets to pay for it.

"Serves you right," replied Boq, looking through his closet. He was already in his pajamas, and he was looking for something to wear for the dance Saturday night. He wanted to amaze Galinda. He looked through his old shirts, and worn-out coats and suits. Nothing seemed right for the occasion.

"Boq, quit it, the dance isn't for three days," complained Crope.

"You still have her scarf?" asked Tibbett, stretching it carefully and twisting it around. "Does she still have your coat?"

"What's your point?" asked Boq, a bit jittery.

Tibbett suddenly changed facial expressions. Boq waited for an answer, and Tibbett just sat there silently. He folded the scarf and looked down, and Boq knew something was wrong. He'd never seen either of them acting so solemn and serious before. It kind of frightened him.

"What's the matter?" asked Boq.

Tibbett took a deep breath and let it go. He looked at him sternly. "Avaric said that the only reason you're going out with Nessarose is because it will give you a chance to get with Galinda." Crope gave a look of surprise, but said nothing. Boq turned his side to them.

"It's not what it sounds like," said Boq guiltily. "She didn't have a date and so to make her, and Galinda, happy... I... I did them both a favor!"

"Boq you're leading her on," said Tibbett. "You're going to break her heart when she finds out."

"It's not even that serious," explained Boq. "She knows that we're just friends. I'm not leading her on."

"You have each other's clothing!" said Tibbett holding the scarf up.

"You're blowing this whole thing out of proportion! She knows we're just friends. She said it herself!"

"You don't make it seem like it."

"What do you _mean_?" Boq was getting hot-tempered.

"She rejected you the first time," he said quietly.

"What? How did you know?"

"We sneak around remember?"

"You were spying on me?" said Boq enraged.

"Spying, never! That's not our line of work. But... The point is you're our friend, Boq. And Nessarose... well she's our friend too and I can't believe you're doing this to her just to satisfy your own needs for Galinda. She doesn't deserve that, and you know it."

Boq advanced on him and gave him a glare. He was too afraid to hit him, but he felt hurt about his accusations, no matter how right he was. But he didn't want to believe it. "You're lurking and searching skills may be lack because by now you should have figured out that we _are_ just friends, and established that from the beginning." That was sort of true.

"You have her scarf... you gave her your coat... you went on a date, and it's still a date even if it was for lunch... you asked her to the dance, more than once, you persistent jerk... and I noticed a violet near her plate that she kept fiddling with at the table. From you, no doubt? Oh come on Boq, this case is idiot-proof. It doesn't take two idiots like me and Crope to figure out that you're leading her on."

"Get out of here," said Boq in a low voice. "I've had enough."

"Come on Boq-"

"I mean it, get out!"

"Boq don't be an ass! You're not Avaric." Boq looked up immediately. "You have more sense than that." Boq glared at him and said no more. Tibbett turned to Crope. "Let's go Crope."

Crope stood up and looked at Boq with a blank expression. He left and Tibbett approached Boq once more. He slapped the scarf on Boq's shoulder and it hung around him. "Have fun on your date," he muttered, and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Boq sat alone under the big oak tree the next day at lunch. He told Avaric that he wanted to be by himself so he should go chase some girls or something. Crope and Tibbett were avoiding both him and Avaric, so Boq was guaranteed his privacy. He had a rough night. He couldn't think of anything else, but what Tibbett said last night. He debated on whether he should break off the date or not. He knew it was wrong to keep it, but this was probably the only opportunity he could get with the one girl that would make him happy forever. 

Boq thought carefully. If he kept the date, he would be giving Nessa the sign that he really did like her and he didn't want to hurt her feelings. If he broke the date, the promise to Galinda would be broken, plus it would make her unhappy. Additionally, he had asked Nessa three times before she finally said yes. The burden lay heavier if he broke the date. He had no other choice.

"Boq," a voice called. Boq looked up. Elphaba took a seat beside him nonchalantly. Boq became uncomfortable. "How are you?"

"Don't ask," he said. "Look I don't mean to be rude, but I really don't feel like visitors."

"Oh this will only take a minute," she replied darkly.

Boq's stomach twisted. He hoped that she didn't find out about his lunch date with Nessa. She would probably threaten to hang him from the ceiling or something...

"My sister tells me that you've invited her to the Ozdust ballroom this Saturday," she said. Oh no, he thought. She continued. "Don't panic. I don't mind you at all."

Boq tried to smile, but he was too weak. For some reason, he didn't think that she was telling the whole truth anyway. She went on.

"I don't mind you at all because you made my sister happy. You made her feel welcomed and at home, and well... with my disposition, it's really hard to do that for her. However, she has been praising that little blonde ditz Galinda for bringing you two together. Now I find that very suspicious because you have a thing for Miss Brownie Cheeks there..." Boq swallowed and she kept going. "But I'm willing to let that go. I'd rather take my hatred out on her than you, anyway. Now, here's your warning. If you do anything to hurt my sister, I will personally wring your neck, throw out the corpse, and tie your head on a stick for my sister's sanctuary..." she whispered the next part, "she can be a bit obsessive."

Boq's eyes widened and Elphaba laughed sadistically. "That was a joke. But the circumstances are serious. Please don't hurt her."

"I won't," gulped Boq. "Our relationship is honest." Whoops.

She nodded. "Very well. See you soon," and she walked away.

Great, thought Boq, just when I thought I had enough pressure from Galinda, Tibbett, Crope, and even Nessarose, Elphaba had to put on more of the weight. He wallowed in his sorrow with pieces of peanut brittle, honey covered carrots, and caramel apples, thinking that he can get away with a sugar overload with a balance of healthy snacks. All he wanted to do was make himself noticeable. He didn't want his friends to separate from him.

"Hey Boq," said a voice. Oh great, he thought bitterly, more visitors. Surprisingly, he saw Crope sitting beside him.

"Aren't you mad at me?" asked Boq irritably.

"Not really," said Crope. "It's Tibbett you're confusing me with. We're not exactly the same person."

Boq sat up straight and he got the abrupt feeling that Crope wasn't telling him something. He gave him body language letting him now he was listening.

"People always assume that Tibbett and I are going to be friends forever so they look at us as one," said Crope. "And that's all right, but I have my own personality too. Just once I'd like someone to recognize that that prank at the girls' bathroom was a Crop original... don't worry I _didn't_ set anything off. It's just... I don't mean to sound like a glory hog... but it'd be nice." He fell quiet.

"I had no idea," said Boq. Crope shrugged.

"But see... I can see how you feel Boq. On the outside you may look self-centered because all you care about is getting Galinda... And I can seem it too because all I want is to be acknowledged-"

"Is that what Tibbett's saying about me-?"

"Let me finish... on the inside we just want to be loved by someone," said Crope. Boq raised his eyebrows in shock. He'd never seen this side of Crope before.

"It sounds funny coming from me, but I know how you feel," continued Crope. "But you can't lead her on like that because it is wrong. If you want to win Galinda over, you have to find another way."

Boq buried his face in his hands, frustrated with himself. He couldn't believe how hard this was. He wanted to be with Galinda, but he didn't want to upset Nessa. But, it seemed either way, he would be upsetting Nessarose. The truth would only hurt her because after all his useless begging, she had finally said yes. Then he would turn her down. He couldn't do that to her.

"You're right," said Boq, "I have to find another way. But I can't break off the dance."

"No," agreed Crope thoughtfully. "But you can be the person she would be most unattractive to."

"What? That's the oldest trick in the book."

"But it always works."

* * *

"I don't know, she seems too smart for this," said Boq. 

"Trust me," said Crope, "a girl can't stand bad fashion sense."

Boq groaned a bit. They were in Crope and Tibbett's dorm room, looking through their multicolored closet for something to wear at the dance. Tibbett and Crope just about had every hideous thing known to knowledge in that closet. White and blue striped top hats, bone-shaped ties, and chandelier shaped earrings, peacock-feathered pants- it was horrendous. Still, for guys who didn't care about fashion, they seemed to have a nice trend going on.

"I've got it!" exclaimed Crope. He pulled out an outfit that Boq would have never dreamt up: a sort of neon green shirt with a red, white, pink, and brown-striped tie, and shiny bronze-colored pants. Accompanied with it was a matching bronze dress coat, the length cut in half. Boq raised an eyebrow.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Boq horrified.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" he asked ironically holding the laughable ensemble he had put together. "Now there are some things you need to know in order to make this date horrible, so I've set up a list of things to say and things to do... or not do."

"Okay," said Boq hesitantly.

"First things to do, or not do... everything that you would normally do, don't do. Everything that Tibbett and I do, do do."

Boq grinned and Crope cut him off. "I know, I know, I said _do do_, but can you please be serious?"

"I'm not the one who said it."

"All right. Body language is everything. Look down a lot. Don't make much contact. Don't smile a lot."

"Wait I don't want to shun her of all existence."

Crope thought for a moment. "Then be a little meaner. Language is the key. Say things like, 'Baby, your hair smells like sea water,' and 'I wish I was blind so I wouldn't have to stare at your ugly face.'"

"Sweet Oz, are you mad?"

"Trust me!" Crope plopped down beside Boq and began to give off an expression of seriousness again. It was hard to get use to them being serious about things. Boq used to think that their life was all fun and games. But for some reason, their life somehow took a stop, and paved another way of living... of caring... ever since Nessarose came into their lives. Funny how one rose can make you change the way you sense things. Suddenly, the world's rejoicing of the thorn-bushes having roses instead of the rose-bushes having thorns.

"Tell me something," said Crope quietly. "Do you like her? Do you feel anything for Nessarose?"

Boq took a deep breath. It's something he never really wanted to think about. "No. I can't see myself with her. I want to be with Galinda. I just want to be friends with Nessa."

"Is it because of her wheelchair?"

"No, it's not that...it's..." Boq thought for a moment. Was it because she was in a wheelchair? Nessarose and Galinda were so different appearance-wise. Galinda was almost picture perfect, and Nessarose rode on four wheels. And Boq was more physically attracted to Galinda. He had never really thought it through before. "I don't like Nessarose that way. Not that way."

Crope nodded as if he understood. "All right then. Let's make you unattractive... more than you are, that is. _Unpopular- you're gonna be unpopular. You'll be the last to pick, you'll make people sick, more than you already do! Ooh! I'll show you the things to say, you'll make kittens stray-"_

"Crope... don't do that. YOU'RE making me sick."

* * *

The dance came faster than he had hoped. Saturday came with a few sweats and nervous breakdowns, but nothing to feel entirely bad about. Crope was escorting Boq down the hall, who was trembling with anxiety. He was wearing the tacky get-up, and in his hand were half-chewed rosebuds he was suppose to say had been eaten by his pet goat. 

"Remember what I told you," reviewed Crope.

"Hair smells like sea water, wish I was blind," recited Boq nervously, almost robotically.

"What else?"

"Be distant, but non-suspicious."

"Good, good."

"The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree."

"Uhhh... don't you forget it. Ah well, good luck!" Crope left Boq to walk to her dorm room alone. He had a funny feeling in his stomach and his spine was shivering with cold sensations. He stepped in front of her door and knocked a couple of times. He suddenly needed to go pee. The door opened slowly, and Nessarose materialized behind it. Boq just had one thing to say.

"Will you marry me?"


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

"We'll see," said Nessa laughing. "You look nice too."

She was radiant. She was smiling wider than before, her face cream-colored and of a gentle blush. Her hair was brushed back, silk straight with soft curls at the ends, a dark pink clothed headband holding her hair back. She was wearing a baby pink gown with a modest shawl draped around her shoulders. Her silver slippers sparkled below.

"Are those for me?" asked Nessarose.

Boq just gawked and absent-mindedly handed her the roses. She took it, reluctantly observing it with a thoughtful eye.

"These are… lovely," she said slowly. But then she smiled.

"My goat ate it," he said, still gawking.

"I'll keep them forever," she said adoringly. This is going to be harder than I thought, panicked Boq. He also couldn't help but notice how oddly optimistic she was. He took a breath and smiled.

"Shall we?" asked Boq trying to ease his nerves.

"We shall," she replied and wheeled herself out into the hall. He closed the door and started to walk beside her. The Ozdust ballroom wasn't far from Shiz. It was actually right across the artificial field. It was built as a gymnasium before, but then the school decided to debunk the idea of closed-in sporting, and declared that sports should be exercised in the open air. They talked lightly. Boq mostly let her do all the talking and she happily chatted away, mostly about how she got ready for the dance and how her sister helped her. She asked him if it took him long to get ready.

"Oh definitely," said Boq teasingly. "I couldn't decide whether to wear my red and white polka dotted bowtie, or my sparkly green one. Oh…" He reached out of his pocket and pulled out her scarf. "I think this belongs to you."

She looked at it and refused it. "I want you to keep it. Something to remember me by."

"You're not going anywhere."

"No, but you never know what's going to happen."

"I'm not going to let you get away from me." Boq stopped himself. Why do I lie like this? Boq thought furiously. He wanted to kick himself. She didn't respond, however. She merely let out a chuckle and they kept walking until they approached the ballroom. He opened the door for her and they went inside. The room blazed of a midnight blue, with lights of yellow and white appearing, disappearing, and reappearing in star-shaped diamonds on the walls and ceiling. It was like they stepped into another galaxy, another world.

"It's as if we're somewhere under the rainbow," she said admiring the room.

"There's no such place," said Boq.

"Can't you be a romantic for just one night?" teased Nessa.

"I'm always a romantic," answered Boq. "I'm a romantic realist."

"There's no such person. And if there was, you wouldn't even be on the list."

Boq grinned at her and they conversed for a little while as Boq became a bit more edgy and stiff around her. The more they got to know each other, the more he felt as if he was breaking her heart. Her presence, her essence seemed so different ever since she said yes to him. It's as if she really wanted to be with him, and the more he got the hint, the more he started to care about her. And he didn't want to hurt her. Suddenly, he saw Galinda from across the room. She was wearing a light pink dress that shimmered as she danced. Her smile was contagious and bright. He couldn't help but smile too.

"Isn't she wonderful?" asked Nessa.

"Huh?" said Boq startled. "Yeah… wonderful."

"She really knows how to charm her way through anybody. I wish I had that trait. Then I'd have everyone under my wings."

"Under the dictatorship of the Great Empress Nessarose… I can't imagine you being so cruel."

Nessa laughed. "I was right, you aren't a realist."

Boq curled his lips. She continued. "I wish there was some way I can repay her. If it wasn't for her, then we wouldn't be together right?"

"Uhh… I, um suppose.. erm, would you like some punch?" said Boq.

"Sure," said Nessa. Boq poured her some strawberry flavored punch and gave it to her. She thanked him and Boq was glad that that topic had passed. Boq looked around, seeing everyone enjoying themselves, dancing, being gay. He clutched the handle of her wheelchair. He felt tense. He let go and let his arms fall to his side. He shook them a little, hoping to get rid of his nerves. Nessa noticed his tension. Boq felt her hand cup unto his and he relaxed. It felt kind of nice.

"Yoo-hoo! Woo-wee, Boq dearest!" Boq looked up and to his horror saw what looked like the ugliest female on the face of Oz. She started to approach them with extreme rapidness.

"Who is that?" asked Nessa.

"I have no idea," admitted Boq. As the horrid thing started to come closer, her image became clearer. What started to look like a real being, Boq couldn't help but stare at her… her… strange features. She was wearing a turquoise dress, which looked as if it had been torn by a lion. Underneath the dress were two of the hairiest legs he had ever seen; she also had blonde, straggly hair, manly facial features, and… dare he think it? A pair of the most lopsided breasts ever.

"Do I know you?" asked Boq.

"Oh don't you remember," she said with a strange, faint falsetto. "I'm Galinda's bumpkin cousin from the countryside! Isn't it amazing how much more alike we look after time passed?"

"Uhh…" said Boq. He had no clue who this crazy cousin was.

"Oh is this your little girlfriend?" said she, pointing to Nessa. "Isn't she adorable? What's your name, dearest?"

"N-nessarose," she stumbled.

"Nessarose… like a sweet-scented red rose." It suddenly hit him. Boq squinted his eyes and looked closely. Beneath the heavy blue eye shadow, magenta colored blush, and ruby red lipstick, he saw a familiar face. Strands of dark hair peered through the mount of catastrophic blonde hair. Chandelier earrings were seen dangling from her ears. Oh no, thought Boq. It can't be…

"What's your name?" asked Nessarose.

"Dalinga!" the thing exclaimed.

"Dalinga?" Boq asked. Damn you, Tibbett, thought Boq madly. What in Ozma's name are you thinking?

"Don't you think Boq is just the sweetest little thing?" said Dalinga pinching his cheeks. "So devoted… so committed… so honest."

"Oh yes… he is quite grand," said Nessa. Boq glared at "Dalinga," but she simply spread a conniving smile.

"What's your aim?" murmured Boq to "Dalinga's" ear.

Dalinga threw her hands modestly. "Oh Boq you mustn't whisper sweet nothings in my ear in the presence of others."

"What!" exclaimed Boq.

"Oh don't get excited, we'll be together soon… perhaps… tonight."

"Tonight?"

"At school," she said thoughtfully.

"At school?"

"In the janitor's closet."

"In the _what_?" Boq grabbed Dalinga by the straps of her dress. "If you think this is going to work-"

"Boq, you frisky little devil, not above the breast line!"

"Boq, what are you doing?" asked Nessa.

"Oh dear, don't worry, he's nothing I can't handle," replied Dalinga.

"Nessa, this Dalinga isn't Dalinga," said Boq fervently.

"What?" asked Nessa.

"This grotesque looking this is Tibbett!"

"Tibbett?"

"_Who_ is this Tibbett you speak of?" demanded Dalinga wildly. Boq ripped off the V-cut of her dress and threw it behind him. Nessa gasped. Boq revealed a torso full of curly chest hair, with a satin black bra stuffed with two huge coconuts. Tibbett wrapped his arms around himself.

"My boobies!" exclaimed Tibbett. "I'm naked! Utterly, utterly naked!"

"Tibbett, I've had it with your immaturity!" claimed Boq.

"_My_ immaturity." His falsetto turned into an angry baritone. "MY immaturity? You play around and juggle people's hearts, and you dare scold at my immaturity? I'll should _you_ immaturity!"

In a swift move, Tibbett jumped behind Nessa's wheelchair, strapped his feet onto it, and pushed off. Boq watched in terror as a boy gone crazy rode halfway across the dance floor on the back of a helpless girl's wheelchair.

"You'll never get away with this Boq!" yelled Tibbett, his bra flying behind him.

"Tibbett, stop, you're going to crash into something!" yelled Boq running after him. People watched in shock, in amusement.

"You can't catch me Boq!"

"Tibbett, get off!" said Boq.

"NEVER!"

A wild goose chase rallied over and across the ballroom, a roar of laughter drowning out the music. A few people egged Tibbett on. Boq saw Galinda hide behind Fiyero in embarrassment. Tibbett then turned around to face Boq. He then gave an evil grin, and charged toward him. Nessa made a trembling face, as if she was going to burst into tears.

"On guard!" yelled Tibbett as he bolted toward him. Boq's eyes widened and he started to turn around and run. He chased Boq halfway across the room. Suddenly Boq had an idea. He headed for the open window and then zigzagged his way toward it. He then quickly pulled out Nessa's scarf, dropped it along the way, then moved aside after taking a few more steps. Out of habit, Tibbett mimicked his movements, and lost balance when he tried to dodge the scarf. As fast as he could, Boq wrapped his arms around Nessa's upper back, and the back of her knees and carried her off. Tibbett crashed into the wall and flew right through the open window. People laughed, but continued with their dancing. They all expected nothing less from Tibbett. Nessa wrapped her arms around Boq's neck.

"You saved my life," she whispered smiling. "Thank you."

"It was nothing at all Miss Nessarose," said Boq kind of nervously. He carried her back to her wheelchair and set her down. He pushed her back toward the snack table, taking time to calm their excitement. Suddenly people stopped dancing and the music faded in the background. Elphaba walked in with a sleeveless blue frock that came above her ankles, and a tall black pointed hat.

"What's that hat she's wearing?" asked Boq almost spitting out his punch.

"Galinda gave it to her," mentioned Nessa. Boq gave her a surprised look as Elphaba walked to the center of the floor. Then out of the complete blue, she started to wind her arms like a mill and started to jerk her head to an offbeat. Everyone started giggling and commenting, as she presumed. Then she started to do the chicken dance.

"Is this some Animal rights protest?" asked Boq.

Nessa laughed. "No… I think she's trying to have fun." All of a sudden Galinda clicked her way to Elphaba.

"Excuse me, may I cut in?" she asked and Elphaba stopped dancing. Galinda then started to present her interpretation of Elphaba's dance, and everyone watched in awe. Galinda started to smile. "You know, this is kind of fun!" she remarked, and grabbed Elphaba's hands and started moving her to the music rising from the atmosphere. Pretty soon, everyone started to go along with it and Elphaba grinned.

"I'm glad she's getting along well," said Nessa. "Boq, isn't it wonderful?" She took his hand.

"Uh Nessa?" said Boq hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Listen Nessa. There's something I have to tell you… something I have to confess… the reason I asked you here tonight, that is."

"Oh… Boq," she said disappointedly. "Boq, I know why."

"You do?"

"I knew it was too good to be true. You asked me to the dance because I'm in this stupid chair, and you… you felt sorry for me." Boq looked down, and frowned. He had to turn away. "Well? Isn't that right?"

"No!" pressed Boq, rubbing the back of his neck. "No… uhh… it's because… uhh…" Think, think, think! "Because…" Boq had it. He knelt down on one knee, took her hand, and blurted, "Because you are so beautiful."

"Oh Boq!" Nessa glowed. "You're so wonderful! We deserve each other, don't we Boq?"

"Nessa…"

"Don't you see? This is our chance to be happy for the rest of our lives. We deserve each other don't we Boq?" Nessa smiled like never before. And for once Boq believed his own words. She was so beautiful when she smiled. But, he just couldn't be with her. He knew she would never compare to Galinda. He was so close to her, he could almost feel it.

"Don't we Boq?" asked Nessa. Boq panicked.

"You know what?" he said changing subjects. "Let's dance."

Nessa gave him a bewildered look. "What?"

"Let's DANCE!" he said and pulled her chair to the dance floor. He started doing the robot.

"Boq I feel silly," mumbled Nessa.

"Come on, I love this song," said Boq. "_And the strange, your life can end up changing, when you're dancing throooouuuggghh_." Suddenly the song stopped. "Boy that was fun."

Nessa laughed. "Can you excuse me? Id' like to talk with my sister."

"No problem," said Boq and she wheeled herself away. Boq gradually made his way toward Galinda and Fiyero who apparently got away from Elphaba.

"Good evening Miss Galinda," said Boq approaching them. Fiyero gave him a kind of odd look. "I hope you're having a pleasant night."

"Oh I am," said Galinda grabbing Fiyero's arm.

"I hope you can return the favor for the night I spent with Miss Nessarose, Miss Galinda."

"What?" Galinda's eyebrows rose.

"A f-favor perhaps… Miss Nessa's date… you said-"

"Um, Fiyero dearest, can you help Elphaba with the drinks? It seems so pitiful that she had to get them on her lonesome."

"Sure," he said and walked away.

"Would you mind stepping outside with me?" she said and tapped towards the door. Boq stood there speechless. Did his sweetheart actually want to be alone?

"Come good sir," she said. "Come on, come on…here boy."

"I'll be right there Miss Galinda," said Boq running after her. They stepped outside into the silent moonlit darkness, alone at last.

"Master Book, I'm concerned about "us," if there even is an "us," which I don't think there is. Not that I like it, but society calls for importance of appearance. Appearance is everything, and, though I don't like it one bit, I must oblige to it. I can't have everyone seeing me with you."

"What?" said Boq kind of hurt. "But you were my partner just the other day-"

"Oh people love pity," she said lightly. "Oh, believe me Master Beak, I don't want to feel this way. If I could, I'd change society. If I could, I'd have everyone under my feet because of all the good I'd do to this land. But alas I'm only on stage one." She lifted a long wand with a star shape at the end. "Miss Elphaba got me in Morrible's sorcery class. By my gratitude, I shall assist her with her problem. But you… well I'm very content with you, but first of all… your clothes Master Bark… appalling."

Boq looked at himself. "Oh… you don't understand, this-"

"Oh I understand completely. You're an abomination!"

Boq drooped his head down sadly. This was so embarrassing. It felt as if he was slapped in the face.

"Oh good sir," said Galinda, sorry for him. She pecked a kiss on his cheek. "Why… well… I insist you take me to brunch tomorrow."

"What?" said Boq. "But… I thought…"

"Never mind what you thought, it's settled then?" She cringed as if she just tasted a sour lemon.

"Of course Miss Galinda. Anything for you."


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six  
**

_Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for those who are reading and reviewing! Your reviews help a lot and constructive criticism will always be welcomed. I'm sorry I haven't updated, some may have the impression that the story ended at the dance. This story is far from over. I love Boq and hope this story will make you appreciate him even more. I have many things in store for him. Thanks again._

_Always, Fae_

They were supposed to meet in a little Gillikin bistro called GOODNESS STIRS. Galinda persisted upon it. The dance ended innocently well the night before and it looked as if Nessa was happy. But now his deed was done and his focus was upon Miss Galinda. He knew he could win her heart somehow. He just had to. Ten minutes passed as he waited in a small booth at the corner of the bistro, where no one would see them. Fifteen minutes passed. Boq started to feel the pressure. Was she fooling him?

"Terribly sorry," whispered Galinda as she sat across from him out of now where. She was wearing a smart white uniform. "Fashionably late, it's almost a must."

"It's all right," said Boq relieved. "What do you recommend?"

"A new fashion consultant," replied Galinda. "Oh, you mean the food? Don't worry, they know who I am and know exactly what I want. You'll find it rather enjoyable."

Not a second later, two waiters set two dishes in front of them and lifted the covers. It was as if they were serving munchkin children. The food took about half the plate, two skinny strips of bacon, one small egg (sunny side up), a heart shaped toast, and a piece of ham covered in sweet sauce, which could have been devoured in two bites.

"Looks... delicious," remarked Boq.

"It's not much," said Galinda. "But just look at how cutely it's presented! Presentation is everything."

"I guess," muttered Boq. He picked up the egg with his fork and ate it in one bite. That was good for about five seconds. Boq looked at Galinda who was eating her bacon in bits and pieces. She was so cute. She dabbed her mouth with a napkin, then took the cinnamon shaker. She giggled.

"Don't tell anyone this," she said laughing at herself, "but I love cinnamon in everything. On my toast, in my dessert, in my mango juice. It's such a sweet flavor."

Boq's eyes lit up. "Really? So do I!"

She laughed. "We're probably the only ones in Oz who do." Boq smiled as she took a sip of her drink. She looked up and caught his stare.

"What? Is my make-up askew?"

Boq laughed, "No you're. . ." Boq paused, and took a gulp. He swallowed his nerves. "You're. . . you're absolutely beautiful."

"I know," she said and giggled. "And you're so... so... complimentary."

Boq smiled but it wasn't a very enthused smile. Complimentary? Was that the best he could get out of her? They didn't say anything for a while as the devoured what was left of their meal (which wasn't much really). Boq started to get a funny feeling, but it was also an excited feeling. He held every precious moment with her like fragile glass. Seeing her from across the table was a glory in itself. They talked for a bit but the atmosphere didn't get any better. Boq was still quite uneasy around her. A silence broke through, and they didn't speak for a while. However, he loved how he kept catching how she kept catching the stares that she thought he wasn't catching... wait, did that make sense?

"So how was your first class with Madame Morrible?" he asked hoping to keep up a conversation. "The first class for youwas this morning wasn't it?"

"Yes it was," she said cheerfully. "Ooh! Watch me refill your glass." She held up her wand carefully.

"This won't be good for business," said Boq jokingly. She shot him a look ad waved her wand gently. Boq looked at his glass. Nothing happened. He bit his lip and looked at her. She stared at it heedfully, expecting some sort of change.

"Did it work?" she asked hopefully.

"Oh...oh yeah," he said reassuringly. "Look... my glass filled... half a centimeter. Sort of... I think."

"Oh Bick, don't humor me," she said putting her wand down.

"Oh Miss Galinda, it was your first lesson-" Boq stopped in mid-sentence. He looked in his glass and it started to turn green. Clouds of smoke filtered out of it, and left a minty aroma. A bit like sugar canes.

"Haha! You did something!" exclaimed Boq.

"I did, didn't I!" said Galinda happily. "What did I do?"

"I'm not sure," said Boq. "It sure is, um... green. I've never seen anything like it."

She looked at it, satisfied. "Reminds me of Elphie."

"Who?"

"Elphie... oh, Elphaba."

"Oh," Boq smelled the strange drink and felt the whip of mint candy fragrance tickle his nostrils. "Well, bottoms up," he said picking up the glass.

"Ooh! Tell me how it is!"

Boq took a long gulp of the green substance. It slithered down his throat caressing his taste buds. No... more like stabbing his taste buds. Awful, awful stabbing! The poison tasted like cold cement prickling his buds of such horrible sensations. It suddenly began to smell like hot wax. What in Oz did she learn in Morrible's class? thought Boq, gagging. He started to cough in suffocation.

"Are you okay?" asked Galinda but she was a faint voice in his ears. He was too busy choking as Galinda's eyes widened. "Oh mercy!"

Boq shook his head furiously, and caught himself. He returned to his normal state shortly, as people stared intently. He cleared his throat, and the bad taste passed.

"Master Bick?" asked Galinda worried.

He looked up at her dizzily. "Auntie Em, is that you?"

"What?"

"Oh gee... I didn't grow another foot anywhere did I?" said Boq half-serious, half-joking, his head spinning.

"N-no, I don't see any extra nor unusual parts of the anatomy anyplace."

"That... that... was delicious." Boq licked his lips. Yuck.

"Really? Maybe I should try some."

" NO! Don't! It was horrible!"

"Oh Master Bick you mustn't humor me like that!"

"Miss Galinda, I was dying right in front of you, believe me, I wasn't trying to humor you."

Her lips started to tremble as though hurt by his sudden reaction. Boq realized what he had said and felt apologetic. He didn't mean to be cross, he was just trying to joke around. Avaric's sarcasm must have rubbed off on him a bit. He wanted to kill himself. There was no way in Ozma's name was he going to turn into Avaric. Galinda folded her arms and turned away, chin up. She looked really cute that way. Boq started to giggle.

"What is _so_ funny?" she said irritably.

He giggled some more. "Beside the fact that you tried to kill me?"

She cracked a small smile, but kept her chin arched.

"You look so cute that way. I wouldn't care if you stayed angry with me."

She smiled wider, pleased with his answer. She laughed along with him and they forgot the whole incident. Boq looked at her admiringly. He knew that one day she's be a great sorceress. If not... well she'd always smile everyone's problems away. They excused themselves and the waiter bowed in front of Galinda as they left the restaurant. As they walked toward Shiz, Galinda held his hand. She rockedit back and forth quite excitably and Boq couldn't have been happier. Once they approached the pathway to Shiz, Galinda looked at him closely.

"You are quite the person, you know," she said. Well... better than being complimentary, thought Boq. "I had a fantastic time."

"Me too Miss Galinda," he said stroking her hand lightly. She bit her bottom lip ad let go hastily.

"I must be going," she said quickly.

"Wait I'll walk you to class. We have Dillamond together."

"I- I um, have to stop at Morrible's for something."

"Fine. I'll be happy enough to wait."

"No, no... no need to do that now. I'm a big girl... well sort of. I can manage."

He didn't want to leave. For onemorning he got to know the real Galinda- the Galinda behind the prancing princess, the goody-two-shoes. And he found out that she was wonderful, even more than before.

"I love you Miss Galinda," he said softly. She looked at him kind of shocked and concerned at the same time.

"Oh Boq... I can't," she said. She placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed him lovingly. He had longed for this day in his dreams. He kissed her back and they held each other for a beautiful moment. Her lips were soft as he tasted them gently, their lips caressing each other. They pulled away.

"Oh sweet Oz," she whimpered. Boq laid her head on his chest and she whined softly. "What have I done?"

"Galinda..."

"I'm... I'm a lech!"

"What?" Boq looked at her. She was too tiny to be married.

"A lech! A lech! Oh the ungoodness, oh the humanity! Ungodly sin!"

"I wasn't that good of a kisser was I?"

"He mustn't know," said Galinda. "I must go... goodbye Master Boq."

"Galinda don't you think you're overreacting?"

"Good sir if he finds out... I can't believe I cheated on my fiancé." Galinda started biting her perfectly trimmed nails.

"Galinda, it's okay, trust me... fiancé? What?" Boq grabbed her arms as she started to wiggle free. "Galinda... don't leave."

She stopped struggling and took a few deep breaths. "Boq I just want to forget this whole thing happened. This thing between us. I can't do it. I have a fiancé."

"Galinda, quit saying that, you're making me nervous...stop hiding behind your facade, you're a wonderful person...Galinda..."

"No- Boq... it's _Miss_ Galinda." She turned away, but before she left she said one more thing. "You do have a heart of gold."

Boq couldn't understand it. He just couldn't. He didn't know what to do next. But somehow, some way, he just had to have her. He was too close. Their lips touched for a whole moment and he would never forget that. He finally realized how magical love felt and wanted the feeling to last as long as a lifetime. He just had to keep trying with her and with just enough persistence, he knew that she would be his. And they would live happily ever after.

Boq wasn't quite up for class. He decided to hide behind the oak tree and sleep for a while. It had been a forever since his last peaceful sleep. He was so caught up with his emotions and his worries that he didn't have time to have a nice nap. Once the coast was clear, he snuck out to the field, making sure he wasn't to be seen. He quickly walked to the tree, snuggled behind it so he was hidden well enough, and closed his eyes. And for the first time in a long time, he had a peaceful nap.

When he awoke, the area was still deserted. He decided that he should probably get ready to go to his next class, whatever time it was. He looked at the clock in the middle of Shiz's building. Class would be over in ten minutes. He stretched his arms out and yawned. That felt nice. He stood up and started to walk inside. By this time he could care less if he was caught ditching class. He entered the school building and began to admire the vine-draped walls. He never really paid attention to them until now.

"Ow," someone said. Apparently Boq had stepped on someone's foot. He didn't even notice.

"Gee I'm sorry," said Boq and he looked at the person. It was Elphaba, but she looked different. She was... oddly... attractive. Her hair wasn't in that braid. Instead it was long and curled nicely. She had a pink flower in her hair, but she looked sad. Her eyes were a magnificent dark color, but her face was frowing. He smiled, hoping to make her feel better.

"You look... great," he said.

"Uh...um... thanks," she said softly.

"What are you doing out of class?"

"Class let out early," she replied after a short pause.

"Really?" asked Boq suspiciously. Something didn't feel right. "Where's everyone?"

"In class," she answered. She stopped herself. "I mean..."

"What's happened?" He put a hand on her shoulder and she looked at him, taken back. "Are you okay?"

"I have flowers in my hair, what do you suppose?"

Boq looked at her strangely, and was a bithurt by her attitude. "Sorry for caring." He started to head for Dillamond's class. But then she called his name.

"What?" he asked turning around.

She sighed and walked to him. In a hushed whisper she said, "They're all acting... possessed... in there. No, nothing of that sort... I don't know what I did, but they were holding a cub in a cage-"

"Wait, what?" Boq was confused. "Start again."

She inhaled and let it out. "Dillamond was taken away. They dismissed him, hauled him away! And then this other professor comes in with a lion cub in a cage. CAGED. He was frightened and orphaned. Before I knew it, Fiyero and I stole the cub and rescued it."

"You and Fiyero?"

"Yeah... it's a complicated story. I don't even know the whole story."

"Dillamond gone. That's awful. They can't do that."

"Well they did. It's sheer prejudice."

"Gee I'm sorry Elphaba."

She put her head down and told him to forget it. She looked back up at him. "My sister seems to take a great liking of you. A great liking."

"Oh Elphaba..." Boq started. He didn't want her to find out from anyone else that he was breaking up with Nessa... not that they were in a relationship, but Nessa seemed to have thought differently. But he didn't want to see the fire in Elphaba's eyes if he did tell her. "Do you happen to know where she is at the moment?"

"She's in her room... beware of Morrible though. She doesn't allow boys in Nessa's room and their rooms are conjoined. But if anything happens just tell me and I'll talk to her about it."

"Thanks." Before Boq left he turned around and said, "It was nice talking to you."

"Thanks Boq, same here," she said smiling. And it was then that Boq noticed... pink really did go well with green. They waved goodbye, and Boq rushed down the hall until he entered the girls' dorm building. Morrible was seen up ahead, and looked as if she was in a hurry to do something. Her thick elegant robe was dragging dust on the floor, and her shoes made an annoying clicking noise as she swept passed him. He thought it strange that she was such in a hurry... he wondered if it had anything to do with Dillamond's class. He ignored the thought and focused on where he was going because for a minute he had forgotten what he was doing. He stepped in front of Nessa's room and knocked. He took a deep breath and quickly tried to outline how he was going to break it to her.

Nessa opened the door her eyes drawn into a history book on her lap. She looked up and smiled.

"Boq what a wonderful surprise," she said. "Please come in."

Boq allowed himself in and noticed how extravagantly decorated her room was. Everything was of a lilac color and every accessory and knick knack were creatively placed at every corner. There were sparkling drapes over her four poster bed, candle lights were floating in the corner ceiling, lilacs hung everywhere. Boq noticed one particular lilac perched in a small vase in th middle of her desk, the one he gave her on their first date.

"Morrible was worried about how my room was looking, all drab and dreary," exclaimed Nessa. "I didn't have a problem with it, but she told me to add some color, something a bit more fun. Elphaba thinks I went over board."

"How are the candles floating. They're not..?"

"Witchcraft? I don't know if I would label it as that. Morrible taught me a few mind spells... they're just enchanted."

"Mind spells?" Boq was in awe of how they were hovering. He stood there, eyes glazedwith such fascination.

"From her sorcery seminar. Just basics. Not taking the class, but you know..."

"How does that work?"

"It's... strange. It's like praying, silent incantations, but the words are like of old Ozian nature... it's funny, but I'm quite good with it. Since Father's governor of Munchkinland, he feels it important to set an example to everyone, so we're much involved with the temple an the Unnamed God."

Governor? He had almost forgotten that she was the daughter of the Governor's... but it didn't seem to make a difference to him. He continued with the conversation for he thought it strange that her sister would be religious. "Even Elphaba?"

Nessa gave him a funny look, but then smiled. "She doesn't believe in it... but she tells me that she admires Father for his strong beliefs, and that at least he isn't swayed by others, and is always firm about his own perspective."

Boq had expected a response like that. She was such an odd ball from her family, and not only because of her green skin. From an objective point of view she was a rebel. Something suddenly caught his eye and his mouth almost fell open. Near a corner, part of a wall was occupied with paintings, art, obscure designs of a boy who looked oddly familiar... someone he knew... wait...

"Is that... me?" asked Boq hesitantly.

Nessa chuckled. "Yes. They're my drawings. I love art." She wheeled over to the corner, picking up a portrait of what looked realistically like him, but with an unlikely shine tohis hair, and a twinkle in his eye. She pecked a kiss on the picture, and admired it for a minute. Okay, thought Boq, maybe Elphaba _isn't_ the odd ball out.

"Nessa... Listen Nessa, I have something to tell you."

"Yes Boq?" She put the frame back on the wall and wheeled in front of him.

"I don't know how to say this-" Why was this so hard? "-but... I don't... I don't think I can be with you anymore."

Silence. Nessa's face stayed smiling, and it remained that way for a while. Boq felt a bit aflutter.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean..." he started to stutter. "I mean, I hope we can s-stay friends, I mean... Galinda..."

"Galinda?"

"Yes, Nessa, my love is destined for her, and well it's my fault that I led you on with asking you out to lunch, and to the dance, and, well, I hope you'll still talk-"

"You asked me out for Galinda?"

"Yes... but it's not at all her fault- I... I'm sorry." He was clueless. He didn't know what to say next.

"Boq?" her voice croaked. Tears welled up.

"Nessa, I'm so sorry-"

"Boq?" her voice became fainter.

"Nessa, please-"

"AAAAHHHHH!" Her high pitch scream rang in his ears. Boq backed away to the door hurriedly. He examined Nessa and she was now bowing her head silently. He didn't know what was going on exactly. Suddenly something whizzed passed his ear. A frame nearly hit him. Then every frame frm the wall floated in the air and threw themselves aimlessly at him. They missed him horribly. Her emotion must have been affecting her shot. Boq didn't need to be hit twice, or once for this matter, to know that he wasn't welcomed in here anymore. He left hastily.

Boq ran as fast as he could. But he expected avoidance from Nessa, Elphaba, Galinda, and Tibbett tomorrow. Well... it went better than he had hoped.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Boq's previous prediction had come true the following day. And for days at a time Boq had found himself extremely lonely, even with Crope by his side. Crope was happy thathis fellow munchkinhad finally broken it off with her, but Boq discovered him disappearing at long lengths at a time in a day. When he did find the time to catch a few words with him, Crope told him that he needed to be with Nessa too, to make her feel better because it was her that was actually hurting. Boq was kind of stunned by this assumption because he didn't feel good about losing a good friend in Nessa either. Surprisingly, Elphaba hadn't killed him yet, but as far as he knew she may as well have a painful scheme up her sleeve when he least expected it.

Alone he was again underneath the big oak tree, feeling frustrated yet hopeful at the same time. He hated how those feelings coincided in a way that made him feel so confused. He cracked open his book on Ozian politics hoping to cram in some information before their exam, but not of two minutes passedthat he started drift away, dreaming up a way to win his sweetheart.

"Psst."

Boq looked up. No one was near enough to make such an audible sound so he looked back down at his book.

"Hey- psst."

Clearly there was someone behind him. Boq turned his head.

"Psst back," Boq said unsure of what to say. Fiyero peered from behind the tree, curiously.

"Have- have you seen Galinda?"

"Um... no," Boq replied reluctantly.

"Okay... okay good." Fiyero carefully revealed himself and sat down next to him.

"Something... wrong?" asked Boq slowly, trying to suppress the sudden, yet exciting,thought of Fiyero and Galinda breaking up.

"I- I'm not sure," Fiyero said. He remained vague and silent.

Boq didn't exactly know what to do, but he felt a bit sorry for him feeling bad about somethingso he tried to bolster his ego by payinghim a compliment.

"Nice vest."

"Huh? Thanks."

Boq thought for a moment. "You're some hero."

"What?"

"You saved that lion cub, Elphaba told me. I'm glad there's still some of us that care about Animals."

"Can I tell you something?"

Boq paused. He felt a bit uncomfortable all of a sudden. The fact that the boy he should be loathing was confidingin him worried him some. But it seemed to really have bothered him so Boq agreed.

"I really don't care about Animals' rights or whatever," admitted Fiyero. "I mean, I've always thought there were more important things. Watching the game live from the stands... counting the tiles on the cieling during a lecture... sleeping... but because she cared about it so much... it just made me... care too."

He didn't mention her name but Boq very well knew who he was talking about.

"I've been thinking," continued Fiyero, "which is a bit strange because I'm not an expert at it... not like you."

"An expert in thinking?" questioned Boq trying not to smile.

"Yeah. And what if the girl you thought was perfect turned out to be not as perfect for you? What if all the ideas and beliefs you once lived by are destroyed because one certain person came into your life? One person that make you look at things differently? That changed you... for good?"

Boq looked at him in surprise. "For someone who claims not to be an expertin thinking, you sure do it well."

Fiyero didn't respond to this. He merely looked down, apparently doing some more thinking.

"You can't help who comes into your life, or who you fall in love with," said Boq quietly. "It's a feeling from inside... but you seem to have already discovered that."

Another long pause. Then Fiyero spoke off topic,

"Elphaba's going to the city of Emeralds tomorrow to meet the Wizard."

"What? Really? What an honor! But... why?"

"To protest about Dillamond being taken away and to report the horrible treatment Animals have been getting."

"Congratul-o-tions to Miss Elphaba," said Boq. This was the only good news he's heard for the past days.

"We're all going to bid her good luck when she leaves in the morning. I'm sure she'd like to see you there."

"Um, I don't think so."

"Why not? Courting her sister..."

"That's just it. I'm not courting her."

Fiyero looked at him curiously. "Oh. I see."

Shuffling feet were heard coming toward them. Boq scanned for anyone coming forth and sure enough Avaric was seen approaching. This was most unusual because they had stopped talking, even in their own dorm room.

"What do you want?" asked Boq. He didn't mean to sound irritable, but it blurted out that way.

"I just wanted you to know that one of the snooper troopers is becoming overly affectionate to Nessarose," he said.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe I felt worried because deep inside my shallow heart, I actually care about your feelings," he shot suddenly. "And if _you _had a heart you'd go over there and stop him... I don't know if this is one of your idiotic plans to win your chick, but-"

Boq didn't let him finish. He had leapt up and sprung to the school building. He didn't know where he was going but he just kept running. A sudden anger arose in his veins and throbbed inside. He couldn't believe Tibbett would come to this, sinking so low. _Wait, you're not with her, why are you so jumpy about it? _a voice asked in his head. He shook his head and kept running. He wanted to kill Tibbett anyhow. Yes they weren't together, but Tibbett was the last person he'd let touch her. They were too wrong for each other. And he knew very well that two wrongs didn't make a right.

He stopped in the middle of the hallway. There he was cornering her, trying to nibble on her ear. She didn't look too comfortable with it, and she had an uncertain smile upon her face. The rat had one hand holding hers with a firm grip. But something was wrong.

"Crope?"

He looked at Boq and pulled away from her, but his hand never loosened. Nessa tried to pull free by taking his hand off with her free one, but he only gripped tighter. Boq's fuse was running short.

"Hello Boq," he said quite calmly.

"Traitor!" yelled Boq. It all made sense. Visiting Nessa wasn't just to make her feel better, but to catch her when she was vulnerable. No wonder he was totally supportive when he found out about Boq breaking it off with Nessa, and trying to go out for Galinda again. Boq had fallen right into his trap.

"Am I, really?" replied Crope in the same calm tone.

"How can you do that to me?" demanded Boq. "To her? Get your hands off her!"

"What do you care? I thought you didn't want to be with her?"

"That is none of your business," snapped Boq. A crowd began to form. Boq glared at him furiously.

"Get out of here Boq, you don't care about her. Save your embarrassment when it really suits you."

Boq marched to him and looked at him in the eye. He was slightly taller but he wasn't intimidated. Boq wanted to hit him, but he couldn't bring himself to it. Something inside him was stopping him whether it were nerves, the friendship they shared, or his dignirty... all he could do was glare. He wanted to wring his neck and hang it up to dry. This new feeling was something Boq never really familiared himself with, it was sudden and new. What was this feeling? His pulse, rushing...his head, reeling. He couldn't stand it, and yet he stood there, frozen. Hejust couldn't believe how despicable he was.

"Come on Nessa," said Boq.

"No... no,don't help me," said Nessa bitterly. "You said that you didn't want anything to do with me."

"Nessa that's not-"

"That's right Nessie, Boq told you that he didn't want you. Let's go." Crope pulled her forcefully across the circle that formed around them.

"You let go of her!" commanded Boq.

"What's going on?" a new voice emerged from the crowd.

"Elphaba, stay out of this!" ordered Nessa hastily.

"Nessa-"

"Stay out!"

"Are you going to do something about it?" Crope let go of Nessa andapproached Boq.

"What's going on Nessa?"

"Don't help!"

"I swear, Crope..."

"You going to hit me?"

"Boq?" asked Elphaba.

"Elphaba please!" protested Nessa.

"Is there going to be a fight? Does it look like it?"

"Hey- everyone- look! Fight!"

"Well, Boq? What do you say?"

"He doesn't have a chance!"

"Nessa!"

A searing pain tightened around Boq's stomach causing him to slouch and groan. Crope had belted him one, a huge fist jammed int his skin, as all the wind was knocked out of him. People gasped. It had happened so quickly.

"Give it up. Is she really worth it?"

Boq threw a punch as hard as he could. It hit Crope in the jaw with a loud crack. Boq didn't think twice about wanting to hit him again so he threw another one on the same spot, making another horrible sound. Blood splattered everywhere, and Crope moaned terribly. Boq was suddenly detained, someone coming up behind him, holding his arms from the back. He didn't struggle through it, but he felt he hadn't hit him nearly as hard.

"That's enough Boq," said Fiyero, pulling him away. Crope held his jaw and cursed loudly. He swung his arm violently, almost contacting Nessa. Her wheelchair wheeled itself to Elphaba, and she hung on to her.

"There's nothing to see," said Fiyero quietly. "Everyone move it- there's nothing to see."

Nobody moved. They had never seen a fight break out in Shiz before.

"Well?" thundered Elphaba. "Do you need a written invitation? Move it!"

People began to leave slowly, but stalling to see the aftermath of the fight. Crope didn't make eye contact with Boq. He looked at Nessa and though his voice was muffled through his bloody jaw, his words were audible enough for Boq to hear.

"I told you," and he left. Boq was slightly confused, but the heat from what just happened pumped him up. Fiyero let go of him and patted him on the back. He left quickly and Boq took a few short breaths. He caught a glimpse of Tibbett looking at him disgustedly as he made his way to Nessa to apologize. Tibbett was probably seething to murder him now. Boq looked at Elphaba earnestly.

"Okay Nessa..." she said softly and left them alone. Boq looked at Nessa, her face with a mournful expression.

"Nessa- I'm sor- uugghh." His stomach twisted horribly.

"Boq don't, you'll hurt yourself," she said tenderly. She held his hand which made him smile automatically.

"So it's true?" she said hopefully.

"Umm..." he didn't exactly know what she meant.

"Crope said that you were still crazy about me, but I didn't believe it. After that day, how could I? But he said that you didn't want to hurt me..."

"Umm..." he was speechless, not to mention hurting.

"Boq, I don't want to lose you, but if it bothers you so much... we can take it slow."

Boq couldn't say anything. He couldn't break her heart again. They embraced warmly. He didn't respond and at least, he thought painfully, she wasn't rushing anything. He pulled away from their hug. He had to straighten something out.

"So this whole act-"

"Was just as act," finished Nessa. "And it cost him a lot. He's really a good guy."

"Yeah... Nessa do you mind...?"

"Go. Rest."

Boq bid her goodbye and he went straight to his dorm room where, thankfully, wasn't occupied by Avaric the Disastrous. He didn't think that Avaric would be too happy with him at the moment, but he didn't care much. He went straight to his bed and slept for hours, avoiding the confusion that was drowning his mind.

When he awoke, it felt as if he was hit over the head with a broomstick. He took a long hot shower and cleaned himself up. He felt a little better once he rinsed all his shame away (ha, if only it were that easy). He wrapped a towel below his waist and looked in the mirror. What just happened? he asked himself. What did you do out there? And most importantly, why did you do it? Is there something in that mirror that you don't see? He tried to contemplate why Crope would try to make him jealous like that. But it worked. Why did it work? It was so strange, so confusing, he just needed to find out what was going on. He put on some fresh clothes and headed out the dormitory. It was dusk and the lights were dimming in the gardens, in the field. He headed towards Crope's room,praying to Lurline that Tibbett wouldn't be there. He knocked.

"It's open," a voice called from behind. Boq opened the door and saw Crope reading on his bed. Tibbett was absent. Crope looked up.

"Came to break an arm or something?"

Boq closed the door. He kept his distance. "She told me. What were you thinking?"

"She's insane about you."

"Yeah I know."

"I couldn't stand seeing her so devastated. So I needed to do something to get her to have you again."

"And you didn't once think about me?" said Boq.

"What?"

"All you care about is making that girl happy. What about making me happy? You're the one who set up our whole break up."

"I was wrong."

"This isn't a game, Crope. You told me it was best not to be involved if I really didn't care for her. Now you come and tell me it's all right?"

"You're putting words in my mouth."

"You said I shouldn't be with her if I didn't love her!"

"Yeah I did!" barked Crope. "Yeah, I said it. But what did you figure about today Boq? You don't try to give your best friend a broken jaw without feeling at least an ounce of love for her! You felt something, didn't you?"

Boq paused. He was lost for words. His mouth suddenly felt dry.

"Tell me, how did you feel when I was all over Nessa? Huh? Why did you feel a sudden jealousy when I held her hand? If you hadn't of cared, you'd have let me have her. I'm not Tibbett. I'm not Avaric. You knew me better. It would have been perfectly fine. But it wasn't, was it?"

Boq looked away, abashed. He didn't want to admit anything. He began to realize the full difference between him and Tibbett. Crope was deep, heart-felt. Tibbett was...well... needed of serious medical and psychological help.

"She loves you Boq," said Crope.

Suddenly the door swung open and Tibbett walked in. Boq froze as Tibbett developed an itching stare to get rid of him. He walked passed him with a pretense that made Boq shudder.

"Don't speak to me," spatted Tibbett.

"I didn't say anything."

"You're dirt to me."

"Tibbett..."

"I'd rather have her dead than have her with a scum like you," he rasped. He knocked over a lamp angrily. "I can't stand it here." He left slamming the door.

"What is wrong with him?' exasperated Boq.

"He's changed- we all have."


	8. Chapter Eight

_**Author's Note: SO SORRY! Haven't updated at all, this was one story I didn't want to abandon. I've been distracted with another fic called I Should Tell You co-written with PinkElf. It's under her name, a Rent fic, check it out. Finally completed. But I hope you haven't abandoned with story as well- I love Boq, and I feel terrible leaving him. Forgive me. I'll update sooner.**_

_**Also please forgive me if this is a bit rough. I need to get back into the swing of things, and get back into Boq's head. Please, feedback is strongly encouraged. **_

**Chapter Eight**

Boq couldn't sleep all night. All he could think about was why he did what he did and whether it meant anything at all. He tried to figure out who he was in love with because after all… it may as well be Nessarose. But every time he thought of Galinda, he couldn't stop his heart from melting. That one kiss… that one moment… it was all he ever asked for. Then why in Oz did he get so jealous when Crope was with Nessarose? He tried to convince himself that it was the protective brother that emerged out of him. But he also couldn't help but sigh happily whenever he thought of her smile.

When the sun struggled over the mountains, and when he couldn't stand the light beaming through the glass windows, Boq got out of bed, and washed up. He had promised Nessa before he went off to Dream Land last night that he'd escort her to the train station to say goodbye to her sister. He didn't mind because he thought it was exciting that someone from Shiz was off to see the Wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz, in the glorious Emerald City.

He began to stride down the hallway, a stream of thoughts swimming in his brain. He was hardly paying attention to where he was heading; it was difficult to. It took him by surprised when he caught off balance and almost slipped on a piece of parchment. His heart beating fast, he picked up the wrinkled piece of paper and straightened it out. His eyes widened as he read the letter:

_I'm terribly glad to know that you're on my side on this. She has become such a nuisance that I need her out of sight, out of mind. I need her dead. She has no purpose here. In fact she'll probably be miserable here as time goes on. She may cover it up well, but I can see it in her. Might as well put her out of her misery. Considering her… condition and the way the whole school teases her… it's become such a bother. If you ask me, her sister is the fortunate one. Anyway, I'll be taking care of her as soon as possible._

The letter wasn't addressed to anyone and the writer didn't leave his name. Apparently, the operation must have been a secret, and Boq couldn't help but figure out who it might be…. He had a very good guess too, and it seemed very much plausible. But, just about more than half of Shiz wanted Elphaba out.

"Boq there you are!" Nessa was seen strolling toward him.

"Oh- hey Nessa," he called out after hastily stuffing the letter into his pocket. He met her halfway.

"I decided to find you instead," she said grinning. "Shall we start walking? Luckily for us the station isn't too far. And it looks like rain."

"Really?" asked Boq looking at the sun shining bright through the windows.

"I saw some heavy rain clouds brewing and coming toward us. It'll catch us in a few minutes."

They exited Shiz University and off the property, briskly walking to the station. Boq couldn't concentrate on holding a conversation- he was too preoccupied with that letter. He hated to think that someone in Shiz would want to kill the sister of the girl he was walking with. And if Boq became too involved with the situation, he would never get the change to win Galinda. He would have to be the protector of Nessa for the rest of his life- and he didn't want that.

"Boq do you have something on your mind?" asked Nessa abruptly.

"Huh? Oh no… I mean… I was just thinking…" he said softly.

"There's been a lot of that going around lately," she said thoughtfully, "around the guys. Is it some sort of flu bug?"

Boq cracked a smile at her joke. She always seemed to do that to him.

"Oh… the rain caught us," she said as she took out an umbrella from her bag. Droplets of a light shower began to fall. The sun was still out but the rain continued to water from the sky, and it was quite pleasant. The sound of gentle rain went well with the pit-a-pats of their footsteps, and the scenery of the sun peeking through the gray rain clouds made it very relaxing. Boq held her umbrella over her head so she could keep wheeling herself. He got wet but he didn't care.

"Are you okay?" she asked after a while.

"Um… yeah, I'm fine."

"You seem… distracted."

"I'm okay."

She sniffed. "Did you talk to Crope?"

"Yeah. Yeah we talked. We're okay."

Nessa didn't make eye contact. Boq felt sort of bad that he wasn't giving her proper answers, but he didn't know what to tell her. He didn't want to worry her and there was nothing he wanted to say without breaking her heart. Besides, he was sort of afraid of what incantation she might pull on him next. The rain suddenly stopped and the clouds quickly vanished into nothingness.

"That's strange," muttered Nessa looking up. Boq put her umbrella away and looked ahead of them. They had arrived at the station before they knew it.

"I think she said she was taking the number four," wondered Nessa aloud. They looked around and finally spotted her sister and, to Boq's delight, Galinda. But for some reason the thoughts about murder and being the ultimate protector devoured his mind and he couldn't have a friggin' thought about his sweet Galinda. Curse the day his mind lost control of his own willpower of thinking, Boq said to himself angrily, curse it all. If there was yet another thing he wasn't proud of himself, it was the fact that his mind concentrated on spontaneous times. As a humble munchkin, he acted now of how he felt now rather than the past or much later in life.

"Oh Elphaba, we're so happy for you," exclaimed Nessa. "I knew you'd amount to this."

"Thanks Nessa," she said kneeling in front of her sister and holding her hands lovingly. "Are you sure you're going to be all right?"

"Elphaba don't worry about me," said Nessa.

"Yes, don't worry, Bick will be there to take care of her. Won't you, Bick?" asked Galinda.

"It's Boq," he answered automatically. He sighed. This was exactly what he feared. He looked at Galinda who stared back, concerned. He then looked at Elphaba who awaited his answer. "Look Nessa… I- I can't do this anymore."

He turned around, trying not to bear their stares. He walked off, and picked up speed. In the distance, he heard Nessa calling then saying,

"No he's the one. It's just me who's not right."

He heard her wheelchair gaining up on him. He just needed time to get his thoughts straight. He found some trees grouped together, a sort of niche that trailed its way to the Gillikin forest. He hid behind them, catching his breath. He quickly took out the note and unfolded it, deciding whether or not to tell someone about it. He started to worry. He didn't know Elphaba too well, but he felt an immediate attachment because he was so close to Nessa. He began to worry about her safety and what heights this murderer was willing to take to have her dead. He wondered if it was a sick joke. She never did anything wrong. She was just different. But who hated her enough to _kill_ her?

There was the obvious guess. Actually his only guess. Avaric. But would Avaric be crazy enough to kill someone? He knew that he was a bit insane, but then again… he had been missing from his room an awful lot. And he began to avoid Boq about the same time he was with Nessa and Elphaba. But… Avaric? Well, he knew another thing, as well. He knew that he must have an accomplice if he was keeping in touch with someone.

Or perhaps… Perhaps it wasn't just him. Perhaps there was a whole cynical group rallying to destroy the Green One or something. Maybe there were ten or fifteen people walking together to kill while the others were stand-bys. Boq scratched his head. It was so ridiculous… but then why did it all make sense? It was crazy… but so was taking Dillamond away…

Boq suddenly remembered an assignment everyone hated that Dillamond had given them before he was taken away. It was a current events issue, about the strange occurences within Oz, about Animals losing their tongue, losing their speech. And Elphaba was a fervid antagonist against such happenings, and everyone knew that. She was so active in his class that everyone knew she was for Animal's Rights an individualist... teacher's pet. More reasons to hate her so much.

"Boq?"

Boq jumped, startled. He saw Nessa wheeling through the dirt, looking worried.

"Boq please… tell me if there's something wrong."

"I'm sorry Nessa… I didn't mean it."

"You didn't mean to run off like that?" she didn't sound mean about it. She was more hurt.

"Nessa, please don't-"

"Boq, I just want us to talk about it. Is that so horrible? Isn't that what friends are supposed to do?"

He looked up at her, hoping not to feel any sudden ache or nervousness when his eyes met hers. Instead, however, he felt warmth inside, something that made him feel better. Something that made him open up to her. He couldn't put his finger on it but he just felt like he could trust her.

"Nessa…," he said her name softly and pushed himself up. "I have to tell you something."

And as they walked back to Shiz, Boq showed her the letter. She read it thoroughly a few times and Boq tried to explain some of his theories.

"Whoever wants to do your sister in sounds really serious about it if he has an accomplice of some sort."

"Are you positive it's her? I mean this could be anyone," offered Nessa.

"She's the only one that fits that description. Her condition, her skin. She has a sister, you, that seems to be the fortunate one. Everyone loves you, Nessa, that's not a secret. But Elphaba is always getting teased. And there aren't many sisters in Shiz with that description."

Nessa didn't say anything. She kept studying the letter in front of her with frustration and logic. Boq wanted her to agree or disagree for that matter as long as she said anything. When they finally approached the halls of Shiz University, Nessa spoke.

"I have to show this to Madame Morrible." Her voice echoed the empty corridor, bouncing off the walls, making it quite eerie.

"What? I don't know, Morrible isn't exactly-"

"She adores Elphaba and she's the only one who can protect her! And… and I think I'm going to request permission to follow her… that is…"

Boq stopped. "That is…?"

"That is if you don't mind coming with me..? To the Emerald City? So we can warn her."

"Of course not!" exclaimed Boq. He didn't know what made him say it. Maybe the thought of going to the heart of Oz was such a thrill, he didn't dare turn down the opportunity. But he very well knew the consequence… protecting Nessa through whatever danger they may cross. But being in the Emerald City… what a chance!

"Great," said Nessa. "Here… stay out here and wait until I call you in." She knocked and went inside Morrible's office.

Boq almost forgot about the whole murder mystery. Emerald city suddenly swept his mind. He had heard magical things about the City of Emeralds where every possibility stirs in the atmosphere and brews in every shop. He has also heard of items only found in Em City that can win anyone's hearts- jewels, diamonds…. Emeralds! Galore! Perhaps this was the change he's been waiting for.

"Boq… you better come here, quick," said Nessa, a bit frightened. Boq gave her a look of concern and entered Morrible room slightly confused.

"Yes Madame Morrible?" he asked.

"_Where_ did you find this… this…terri-vacious letter?" she boomed waving the parchment in the air.

"On- on the f-floor… in the middle of the hallway, going to Nessa's room. I didn't mean-"

"This... this is terrible indeed," she said rather loudly, her nerves a bit wild.

"Madame," interrupted Nessa, hoping to intervene before any damage could be done, "I request that I personally deal with it by going to the Emerald City myself, as soon as possible, escorted by Boq-"

"Go...?" She suddenly said darkly. Her voice grew low as a mysterious demeanor took over her. It made Boq wonder a little, and frightened him a bit when she continued, her voice calmer than it was. "Go to the Emerald City? Highly... impossible. Why, the train doesn't depart until morning, and there's no way to get there any sooner. I can't risk it." She waved her hand at her. "I assure you, your sister will be-"

"No!" thundered Nessa. Boq took a step back. "No. I want to help her. Someone's going to try and hurt her."

"My dear," replied Morrible, taking a few breaths, "you are getting a bit too high-strung-"

"She's _my_ sister!" This time Boq jumped as the room vibrated a bit, the floor quaking beneath his soles. He was well warned. She did become obsessive with the people she loved.

"Miss Elphaba is very well capable of looking after herself. Besides, she is not alone, although I would have advised better security, Miss Glinda is with her."

"Galinda?" asked Boq. A sudden thought rushed into his mind. He thought of himself being crowned a hero by the Wizard for saving Elphaba, while Galinda wrapped herself around him, the glow of emeralds lighting up the square.

"G_lin_da... the little missy changed her name," said Morrible irritably. "Anywho-"

"Madame Morrible, may I propose a rebuttal?" asked Boq. "There is simply no reason to hold us back from going."

"Considering you have studies and courses to continue here, Master Boq," replied Morrible with a leering eye, "it is also my responsibility to protect Miss Nessarose under the Governor's orders-"

"Well perhaps we should contact the Governor about the situation," said Boq. "He must have the right to know that his daughter is under great danger, and that his other daughter is being declined of her request..."

"Wait..." said Morrible suddenly.

"Yes?" asked Nessa and Boq at the same time.

Morrible looked at them as if she knew she was to admit defeat. She sighed and rolled her eyes and gave in. "Perhaps there is a way to send you to the Emerald City."

"Beautiful," said Boq, impressed with his own charm.

"Yes..." Morrible rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Yes, actually, it would be an excellent idea if you went to the Emerald City. However... Boq, I must insist that you protect the three ladies if anything should occur."

"I would not be doing my duty as a munchkin if I did otherwise," he replied. Morrible grinned broadly and Boq stopped himself. A twist lurched in his stomach. That was strange.

"It's settled then... excuse me for a quick second." She left the room in haste.

"Boq, you did it! But how?" asked Nessa curiously.

Boq swayed himself back to reality and smiled at Nessa. "Miss Nessarose, always remember that deep down, people either dreadfully fear authority or thrive on it."

Nessa chucked. "So Morrible fears authority, huh?"

"Most people dp," said Boq quite confidently. "You just have to learn how to grasp it before you start fearing it yourself."

The door creaked open. They heard Morrible's voice on the other side. "Please step outside to the gardens." Boq let Nessa wheel out first and they followed Morrible to the gardens of Shiz. It was deserted, not a soul in sight. Boq wondered why they were out here. They stood between purple and pink beds of flowers as Morrible started swaying her arms in circular motions, humming softly. He could only guess what was going on. Morrible then snapped her fingers and a large cloud hovered a few inches off the ground.

"Step on board," said Morrible. She had to be kidding.

"Is it safe?" asked Boq, running a finger through the white fluff.

"Of course it's safe. Why wouldn't it be? This will take you to the City of Emeralds in a heartbeat." They stared at the cloud for a bit, unsure if Madame Morrible was any where near the normal sanity state. "Well? What are you waiting for? Do as you must."

"Thank you... Madame Morrible," said Nessa with a slight quiver in her voice. She tried to wheel onboard, but they both could see the metal running through the cloud translucently. It didn't seem there was a platform or anything. Just a cloud supported by magic. Nessa hesitated.

"It's okay," whispered Boq, trying to encourage her. "I'm here."

They stepped onto the cloud. Boq could feel the cloud's support, which felt like nothing more than cold cement. The fog was a misty white and sent cold shivers down his arms. They began to levitate higher and higher until they were as high as the other clouds, and Shiz was nothing more but a speck. Morrible waved from below and they were off to the Emerald City.


End file.
